Snape and lilly get Married
by mrs.justenbeeebir123
Summary: Snape isnt happy with his life and tries to change time so he can be with the person he loves! But there are consequences!
1. Chapter 1

Snape and Lilly get married

Neville longbotton was sad today because his professor had given him an F on his potions report

"Neville!" a cold sharp voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere, surprising him. Neville, who was scared really badly by then, turned around and there was the person he hated most: his teacher Snape! What should he do? Neville tried to run but Snape got him by the ears and said "you duncehead who are you running from?"

"you.. you… scared me…" Neville tried to say but couldn't get it out cause he was so scared.

"I need you to do something for me" snape silently hissed like a snake.

"please let me go professor"

"no! You must do this or I will fail you forever!" neville whimpered as Snape roughly grapped his shoulder and whispered instructions into his ear.

That night, Neville snuck into the gryfinndor room very quietly followed closely by Snape.

"why do we need to do this professor? Neville asked all confused "is it against the law?"

"just do what I tell you dunderhead!"

And so they quietly snuck into the girls rooms and quietly snuck to where Hermione granger was supposed to sleep.

Snape pushed Neville towards where she kept all her stuff "look through her stuff!"

Neville blinked and asked "what am I supposed to be doing again?"

"Find the freaking time-tuner dumbhead!"

Neville said "oh right" and began digging through Hermiones stuff. There was a lot of books about stuff he didn't really understand and more stuff which he didn't know what it was for. He was supposed to be looking for an hourglass, Snape had said. Wait, why was he doing what Snape told him to?

"wait, why am I doing what your telling me to do?"

Snape was about to ram his head into a chair in disgruntlement when suddenly, in the trunk he saw it! It was the time tuner! He quickly grabbed at it just as suddenly the door to the girls room opened and there was Hermione!

"OMFG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

It was too late. They would be discovered! So Snape grabbed Neville and quickly spun around with the time tuner. He turned it so fast and so quickly that it was spinning round and round. Neville suddenly saw that the world around him was going in reverse and stuff. People were walking backwards, acting backwards, sleeping backwards, and even talking backwards!

"hey professor, why are we going back in time?" he said when everything stopped spinning and stood still.

"shut up you duncehead and look for what date it is!"

Neville saw a calendar at his feet and looked at what year it was. "its 1869."

"Good. That will give me plenty of time then…" Snape said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lilly

Lilly was just finishing her classes for the day and going outside to relax when suddenly james potter popped up out of nowhere and began promenading by her.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, don't you wanna kiss me?"

"No thank you very much" Lily answered with her nose in the air. James was really annoying cause he was always doing stuff like that and telling her to marry him even if she was busy, it was really annoying at lunch cause they had that together and he would tell everyone that they were dating even though they weren't. James really was a irritant to her, even more than peeves that peculiar ghost.

"Oh I forget you liked Snape" he laughed "I'm gonna go attack him!" and James suddenly took his quiditch broom from behind his back and zipped off on it.

_Oh no_ lily thought cause Snape didn't know how to defend himself and he'd always be miserably sad after James and his friends made fun of him. She had to stop James! But how could she catch him without a broom?

She suddenly had an idea – a spell!

"_Speedium_!" lily said and suddenly she was going really fast like lightening in the sky in a huge storm. But she was going too fast and couldnt see where she was going! Then, BAM! She flew into some random little kid that was in the way.

"Omg im so sorry" Lilly was about to say before suddenly, the kid hugged her! "get off me you little creep!" she yelled.

"Your Lilly potter?" the kid asked. He was about 15 and had black hair and emerald olive green eyes. "I'm your son from the future, harry!" the kid said as he pulled back his messy hair and she saw a lightning scar.

"_**OMFG WTF**_?" Lilly cried loudly and everyone turned to look at her "No your NOT!"

"Look lady, I'm your son and that's that. Now listen to me when I say don't go help Snape."

But Lilly was way too impanical to listen to the kid and ran off with her arms over her head and her voice screaming like crazy.

"Ok that was weird" harry said and he went off to try and find Snape. Hermione had told him about how Snape was going through her stuff and how she couldn't find her time tuner anymore. At first he was really actually confused about what was happening and why it happened but after they went to Dumblerdore it all made sense now, Snape was trying to change time! He was trying to make it so he'd marry Lilly and have babies with her! Harry knew that would be really bad cause he really didn't like Snape and thought it was weird that he would marry his mom. So he had to stop it! But how?


	3. Chapter 3: Snape but younger

Chapter 3: Snape again (but younger)

_Ok_ Snape thought _I can be alone here and no one will bother me_. He sat down near a tree that was hidden in the courtyard. James wouldn't bother him here and he could read his potions book in peace. "what is that noise?" he suddenly said, hearing a noise from the bushes.

Then suddenly from the bushes there was a little kid!

"hi im Neville" said the boy. He looked really clueless and stuff and Snape had never seen him before in his life. "I have to find you."

"Come closer and ill really hurt you!" Snape hissed at the kid. Who was he and what was he doing here and why was he looking for people in bushes?

Neville seemed to be really scared and he mixed up his words alot. "Please don't but I have something I got to tell you! Its about lily!"

Snape suddenly gasped in surprise and alacrity and shouted "omg what happened? Did she get hurt?"

Before he knew what had happened his screams had congregated the attention of James, who suddenly popped out of the blue on his broom.

"Hey _Snape_ why are you hiding in the bushes?" he asked as he snerided gleefully.

"Go away and go back to playing quiditch James potter! Snape yelled really loudly at the top of his llungs. He couldn't stand James, who always bullied him ever since first grade until now. He knew that James knew that he actually really liked lily and he did too. He would always try to get in their way, like an intrusive rock.

But James didn't go. Instead, he suddenly out of nowhere yelled "_blucio_!" and Snapes skin turned BLUE! He then said to his friends, "hey Lupin, hey Sirius look at this! Snapes like one of those things from avatar!"

Then Lupin and Sirius came and started laughing madly with furor. Their laughter made other people look too and they began to also laugh at Snape. Snape was boiling with anger and he had his face clenched so tightly it hurt. James was always bullying him and now it would stop. So then, with all his strength, Snape jumped up and tackled James to the ground while he was laughing and started punching him over and over again.

"Ok ITS TIME TO STOP THIS!" a loud voice suddenly sounded all through the room. Everyone turned around to see Dumbledore walk in! Everyone suddenly tried to act like it was normal, but Dumbledore wasn't fooled cause he had watched it all a minute before from his upstairs window. "This has gone far enough and now its time to stop this!" Dumbledore said with potency. "Everybody in my office, now!"

Meanwhile, Harry was just walking around the halls of Hogwarts when suddenly a voice yelled "_petrificius totals_!" Harry felt himself go hard as a board and he fell down because he was so stiff he couldn't even stand right.

"Mr. Potter…" Snake said, looking over Harrys body. "What in the universe are you doing here, you imbecile?" but harry couldn't answer because he was still not able to move.

"You were always too curious for your own good and look at you now!." Snape said as he leaned over and picked up Harry in his arms. "Im gonna have to deal with you later though, you dunehead, because I have more important matters!" He dragged Harry over to a closet that was just big enough for them to fit inside it and stuffed Harry in. He then locked the door with a spell and went away.


	4. Chapter 4: Lily again

Chapter 4: Lily again

Lily was still full of panic and uncertainty as she was racing through the halls, not sure of where she was going but knowing where she didn't want to be. Why did that kid say he was her mother? Today was way too confusing for her…

Just then as she was running she ran into someone with a black robe and they both fell over. Lily gasped as she saw who it was. They guy looked like the snape she knew, only older!

"You look like my friend Snape, only older!" she gasped as she saw the lines in his forehead and the difference of his hair.

"Lilly, you will not believe this.." Snape said "but I am! I am Sevrus Snape and I'm now an important professor at Hogwarts and I have come back in time to save you!"

"WTF are you talking about?" Lily replied hastily with a tinge of insecurity.

Snape didn't know if Lily would believe it, but he tried to explain. "I came." he said ",to save you from marrying James Potter and destroying your entire life!"

Lily nearly jumped a mile back from hearing what this older Snape guy said. Marry _James Potter_? That _James Potter_? _James Potter_ who was always a bully, who was always a jock, was now going to be her husband? Lily nearly screamed in fear and insanity. "Ok" she said "I think you got your facts wrong but I'm not going to be marrying _James Potter_ of all people! That's just stupid!"

"No lily, listen to me!" Snape pleaded "its true, but.." he swallowed a little cause he didn't know if he could tell her this without going completely insane from how improbably it was "…but… theres someone who does love you, and you can marry him. Its someone who you've always known but never really knew… its someone who has been waiting for you all this time and doesn't know if you've been waiting for him… its someone who never gave up even if you did… its someone near you… its…"

"Who?" Lily asked, puzzled at this strange puzzle.

"No I cant say" Snape suddenly said, turning away

Lily couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't Snape tell her? "stop it Snape you have to tell me or else I'll kill myself! I'm not marrying _James Potter_!"

Snake spluttered out inmeaningful words, barely able to say what he wanted to say "…its…ITS ME LILY!" Snake suddenly bursted out in tears and alarm "IVE LOVED YOU SINCE WE FIRST MET!"

He knew he was probably pretty stupid doing it like that but he knew that lily had to know.

"Lily potter, will you marry me?"

Lily then looked and was astonished nearly to death when he saw that Snape had held out a wedding ring for her! It was silver and polished and full of rubies and diamonds to the very inside! She had never seen a more expensive ring in her whole entire life! She could barely breath anymore and fainted soon after.

"Lilly are you ok?" Snape asked hesitantly as he saw lily laying on the ground with her hand on her heart. It looked like she was sleeping like an angle… He almost cried at the sight because it was so beautiful, like an evening sunset setting on the brilliant blue sea. "I love you, Lily" Snape sighed as he bent over lily and picked her up in his arms. Then he sneakily slithered away into the night…


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore

Chpater 5: Dumbledore

Dumbledore had always heard Snape complain to him about how James and his friends were mean but he never took them seriously cause he had much more important matters to disconcert abut. And besides, Lily always helped Snape and was nice to him. But now he had never known how serious of an issue this was.

"James potter, why in the universe did you attack Snape?" he boomingly asked at James.

"but he tried attacking me first!" James said indigently. He was in real trouble now...

"No you liar just shut up!" Snape shouted back at him.

"Both of you rambunctious kids quiet down!" Dumbledore said over them both, "Snape, is it true you attacked James and James is it true you attacked Snape?"

"Yes they both said in harmony.

"Then this is a serious issue indeed! I must get the veritersirum and find out the truth! But it is very far away and for now, I sentence you both to detention for an entire month!"

"NO!" Snape said out loud, he had never gotten detention before! He scowled evily at James cause this was all his fault while James just looked away somewhere as if he didn't do anything.

"To the dungeons with you both!" Dumbledore said loudly, booming his voice like an echo in a prison cell. Eventually, both James and Snake did so.

When they got to the dungeons, they found out that they were supposed to help filch clean stuff up in the potions classroom, so that's where they went.

After filch left them in the classroom, James walked over to Snape and pushed him over, sneering melodiously, "so Snape, we will end this now with a fight to the death!"

"Fine" snape said with a sneer too "lets go, potter." And he took out his wand from his pants and started preparing it for the duel. He had been anticipating for this instant all his life and he would finally get his revenge on the person that bullied him and laugh as he was defeated. This was the glorious virtuoso day!

So Snape was about to use his wand to eject a curse and attack James when suddenly with a "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Snape saw James step on a trap and fall into a trapdoor!

"Are you ok?" snape asked into the hole, sorta unsure if this was a trap from James or not.

"Help me! James voice said, but Snape couldn't see anything because the whole was so deep and dark. So snape then had an idea to do a lighting spell to light up the cave!

"_Luminas_!" he shouted and his wand lit up but suddenly he let go of it by accident and his wand fell into the whole "curse it! I dropped my wand down your hole!" he said to james but no one answered… this was all a very bad sign. "James potter this better not be a joke answer me!" he yelled but still no one answered… this was VERY bad!

So snape was at first not sure if he should go down the hole and try to find james and his wand, but then he heard another voice, lily's voice!

"hello, is anyone there?" it said

"Its me, lily!" Snape called but she didn't seem to hear anything. So then Snape knew he had to save lily and, after counting to 1 2 3, he took a huge breath and slowly moved towards the whole. Then he jumped into the dark blackness and felt consumed by the shadows…


	6. Chapter 6: harry

Chapter 6: Harry

Harry couldn't move now, but he could make a MMMRRGGHGH noise a little and hoped someone would find him and take him out of the closet. Then he heard footsteps! So he MMMMRRRGGGGGGGHHHed really hard and held his breath.

"Is there anyone there?" harry breathed a sign of relief after hearing that the voice was Neville's cause if it was not Snape then good. Hermione had said that Neville was with Snape but she was sure it was because he hadn't given his consentment and was actually under a spell! Neville would never do anything evil normally!

Neville opened the closet and saw harry all stiff inside and got harry out of the closet "are you ok harry? You look like you cant move, here, I'll try this spell that'll help you move!

"_Unpetrific totals_!" Neville said with his wand in the air and Harry found he could move again.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Snape" Harry said after he could talk again with precision and conciseness "I found my mom a minute ago but now she's gone."

"I don't know anything!" Neville said "can I just go home?"

"NO! harry said with antagonism in his eyes "Neville this is important and you have to find Snape again or else youll never be my friend again! Cause Snape wants to marry my mother!"

"Why does he wanna do that?" Neville asked very confusedly. He always had thought Snape had undeniuably hated all the potters!

"Look at this diary Dumbledore gave me! Harry said out loud, screaming "it says so right here:" and he showed Neville the diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate my life so much. Nothing has been going perfectly right with me, even my potions!. I am depressed all the time and wish my life were different. I know now! This is all because of Lily and how she married that dumphead James instead of me! I know what I must do tomorrow afternoon, I must go back in time with that dopehead Hermione's tine tuner and change the courses of history! I will marry Lily now and theres nothing that anyone can do to try and stop me from doing that and marrying her! I shall overcome!_

"See, Snapes about to do something really bad! Dumbledore says that changing history will mean things wont be the same anymore and lots of people might die!" Harry aggrandized seriously.

Neville stood there shocked and bothered. He had helped Snake only a few minutes before and now he knew how serious this was. But he couldn't help but actually really feel sorry for his professor that he had been afraid of so much for so many years before. Even Snape had loved someone before and they never loved him back the way he loved them and wanted to love him? Neville never knew before that Snape had another secreted side of him that he didn't let anyone else see… a more sadder side then he could have ever imagined.

"Ok we have to find them right away right now or else!" Neville said very quickly, and he quickly ran off with harry to try and do that.

"Wait where do we look?" harry asked

"oh I know, the Snape whos not our professor got in trouble and had to go to Dumbledores! We have to go there then!"

"Ok and I'll try to find my mom I think she went that way" harry said, pointing the other way and running off. He knew that he wouldn't have that much time. There would be consequences showing up very soon after what Snape had done…but WHAT?


	7. Chapter 7: Lilly

Chapter 7: Lily

Lily woke up in a huge bed with her head spinning everywhere! There were candles all over the room and it felt like it was a candlelit night in the stars. She didn't know where she was, just that she had fainted for some reason and woken up here for some reason after that. So she got out of bed and tried to reconnoiter.

"Hi Snape are you there?" she called and suddenly there was the resonances of an organ playing in another room! She went around to the door, which was open into another room with a drape over the opening, and she opened up the curtain….

There in front of her was Snape at the organ! He was playing a happy song… it sounded like a wedding song! Snape then turned around to look at her with orbs that were teaming with fondness and love from shining brightly in the candlelight, as if he were looking at her falling in love with her for the very first time. Lily could hardy believe what she was seeing – was Snape falling in love with her?

"Lily I am in love with you" Snape said gallantly like a cavalier as he came towards her with his hands holding a little box "Please marry me" and he opened up the box to divulge the ring again!

Lily astonished herself as suddenly everything that had happened became clear to her. So that time he had helped her with her homework, it was cause he loved her? And that time he let him borrow his money, that was cause he loved her too? And the time that he had almost touched her hand while teaching her how to do a spell, so that was cause he had the lustful ardor of love sweltering in his digits?

She had never felt so amazed and didn't know what to say at first

"I don't know what to say" she said "this is way too sudden for you to come out at me and ask you to marry me," she said alarmingly.

"but lily!" Snape protestant "surely you don't remember how I always waited for you after class and how you and I were always friend?" he asked in earnestness "you are my life, my everything, and I will not be able to be happy without you!"

Lily could envision the total adoration and truthfulness that his words conveyed to her. This was really someone who would love her forever and ever until the end of time and the universe and everything else!

"YES!" she finally said as she took the ring and hugged Snape rigorously "I WILL marry you, Servurus Snape! Kiss me you stupid fool!"

Snape couldn't believe that this was happening in front of his very eyes. The woman he had longed and longed for months and years and years and years had finally said that she loved him! He was holding her now with his hands and she was gazing into his black eyes with her cool green orbs and her lovingly warm face in a loving glance. Was this a dream…. Or was it reality?

"This must be a dream.." he said indolently as his mind almost went crazy from how impossible it was as an event "are you really there Lilly?"

And then she opened up her lips and kissed him right on the mouth and he knew then and there that it was unexcrutiably, truthfully true.

But then, all of a sudden, there was JAMES! And he said "OMFG WTF am I watching?"

Lily screamed as Snake got his wand from his pants and tried to aim it at James but he missed. "POTTER!" he yelled in rage and antagonism


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: filch

So filch was walking down the halls when he suddenly thought _hey what is that snake and James kids up to? I better go check on them_ so he did that. But when he got to the door, there was a girl there and she was standing ahead of it.

"WTF are you doing? Get out of my way idiot!" filch said with great disrespect.

The girl shook her head no and said "no. I'm Hermione granger and I wont let you do that. The fate of the world depends on it!"

"I said, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" filch bawled in her face, angry that some stupid little student ventured to disregard him like that

But then the girl got out her wand and said "_pefiticus totlis_!" and filch went all hard and stiff and fell down. "curse you all!" filch said reverberantly.

_Ok_ Hermione thought _so Dumbledore said that Snape made a trapdoor here and this is where hes keeping Lily_ she thought as she remembered how Dumbledore told her that long ago he found a secret room below the dungeons. That, Dumbledore had said, is where you shall find Snape and lily and must stop them or else time itself would change!

So Hermione went in the room and closed the door behind her and looked for the trapdoor, which right now was nowhere to be found in the room. She looked under the tables and chairs and the cupboards and finally she found a switch in one of the bookcases and pulled it so that the trapdoor would open. She tried to see if there was anything in it, but it was so dark it was like she was blind at night and couldn't see a thing.

"hello?" she asked the darkness and a voice from it suddenly said "whos there?"

Hermione nearly jumped back a mile after hearing the noise _Who could be in the room_? She asked herself and called down to it "Who is it?"

"I'm sevrus snape and im stuck down here!"

So it was Snape! Hermione knew she had to be quiet and sneak up on him cause he was very dangerous and he would do anything if he was panicked! So Hermione used a spell to make herself quiet and invisible and gently floated down the trapdoor. She soon reached the bottom and saw Snape sitting on a bile of dirt.

"Hey your not Snape!" Hermione said when she saw him. Then she realized, that WAS Snape! Only he wasn't as older as she knew him, he was around seventeen or something.

"Who are you?" he asked with inquisition

"Um…. It doesn't matter" Hermione said. She couldn't let this Snape know her name or it would wreck the future into pieces "but you've got to tell me where james and lily are"

"ok" he said, thinking a little before answering "james fell down here and when I got here I couldn't find him but I think he was trying to help someone calling back there!" he pointed to a light way way back in the room, where james had went.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she ran off. So now Snape didn't know what to do and just sat on his place and looked for his wand. He had dropped it somewhere here. Suddenly, he had an idea!

"_Acio wandium_!" Snape said and his wand came flying at him from the dush and ashes. He took his wand and made it lit up and looked around him. It looked like a typical dungeon, only there was no windows or bars or lights anywhere to make it brighter, only his wand.

Suddenly, Snape herd a huge cry "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" It sounded like a womens cry! He immediately went to see what it was!


	9. Chapter 9: Harry again

Chapter 9: Harry again

Harry was looking for his mom Lily when suddenly he saw Tom riddle circulating down the stairways and almost glimpsed him back! Harry tried to shroud himself by fixing himself to a wall and not making clamors but Tom riddle still saw him!

"Who are you and what are you doing here weird little kid?" he asked vicariously with his forbidding gray eyes.

He then got his wand out of his pants and was about to use a spell on harry when suddenly harry yelled "_Petrificuis titaols!_" but Tom Riddle could impede Harrys spell from getting to him!

Then suddenly Dumbledore emerged from the shadowy depths and looked with his eyes wide open at both tom riddle and harry!

"STOP THIS both of you! What in the universe are you both doing here and fighting each other?"

Tom riddle suddenly got up and said "Dumbledore, this boys been going around trying to petrificus people! I was trying to stop him but he almost overempowered me!"

"I don't believe you" Dumbledore said as he regarded at Tom with fuming eyes "what were you trying to do, Tom Riddle?"

All of a sudden then, Tom Riddle evaporated from thin air as Dumbledore tried to clasp at him and take him down but could only contact at thin air!

"He's gone!" Dumbledore said violently as he bellowed into the atmosphere, and then he detected that Harry was still there.

"Little kid, you have to help me get Tom Riddle!" he said

"Ok" harry said back at him calm now after Tom Riddle was vanished "but please can you help me find Snape and Lily if I help you find Tom Riddle?" Harry asked

"But why?" Dumbledore said urgently as he pounced through the room impatiently.

"Just do it ok?" Harry said as he went off too look for Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore was very bamboozled for the very first time in his lifespan as to what was ensuing in the situation around him. First there was the thing with Snake and James and then something with Tom Riddle and then something with Snape and Lily! This was the daftest day had had lived through in a very long time…

So Dumbledore went into the dungeons where Snape and James were supposed to be doing errands but suddenly he saw filch all fossilized on the floor. Wait, didn't Tom say that there was a kid petrifying people? He deunpetrified filch and asked him what happened and filch said some girl was hanging around and was insolent and immobilized him. And whats more, SNAPE AND JAMES WERENT THERE ANYMORE!

"Chaotic madness has abounded in my school!" Dumbledore signed unfortunately and he ran all the way back to his office and said on the megaphone to the whole school "attention Hogwarts school students, its me Dumbledore the grand headmaster! I must tell you all to be wary careful of a dangerous person in out school! And also James potter and Snape are missing so we will set up search parties to look for these people!"

Dumbledore had just put down the speaker when suddenly JAMES ran into the room!

"Mr. Dumbledore!" he yelled in panic "Snape's ran off with Lily potter and he tried to kill me!"


	10. Chapter 10: Older Snape again

Chapter 10: Older Snape again

After he was discovered in the dungeon below the real dungeon, Snape knew he had to get away from James. He and Lilly went to the one and only safe place he knew no one could find them … the forbidden forest!

She was really sweaty and tired from running all the way from the castle to the forbidden woods but now they had gone far away enough that no one could catch them and they were finally free to be together and join in union and harmony in a illustrious wedding! But there was only one problem… they had noting to wear!

"Lilly my dearest dearest love and only" Snape said a little sadly like he were about to give up the whole world on his shoulders "I'm so sorry I was unable to find you something good to wear. I wanted our wedding to be special to us both, but I have failed you immensely!"

"its ok" said lily in a soothingly crisp voice "your all I need!" and then she kissed him again.

Just then, a unicorn saw Lily and went up to her and began licking at her hand and Lily giggled at it. "You'll be my made of honor!" she said to it

And Snape found a tree which he could stand by and said "you'll be my man of honor!"

"But we don't have a preist" Lily said all sad and depressingly.

"its ok, well just pretend we have one" Snape said back as he started to perform the wedding and Lily went to join him. So then they stood with each other holding each others hands and looking into each others eyes with love like a meadow fire burning in their hearts.

So then Snape said "Lily potter will you or will you not take me in piece and in health and in sickness and in health?"

Lily blushed and said "yes"

Snape then said "will you or will you not love me until I'm old and ugly?" and she said yes again

"ok" Snape said 'and now you say something"

So lily then said "will you love me until I'm 100 and then even forever?"

Snape said "yes"

Lily then said "and will you love me even if the world ends and no ones alive anymore?"

Snape then said "yes"

Lily ten said "then may death do us part and lets get married!"

"ok" Snape said and then they said their I dos and kissed each other as a little bird was singing in the tree and the unicorn whispered happily and danced.

But just then, Tom riddle was going through the forbidden forest and he saw Snape and Lily and he got his wand out of his pants, pointed it tat them and said "STOP! Do as I tell you and no one gets hurt!"


	11. Chapter 11: Tom riddle

Chapter 11: Tom Riddle

Tom Riddle looked at Snape and Lily with a veneering look full of spite and agony as he appallingly smirked his visage.

"You two will be the first two death eaters in the world and will join me in taking over the world!" he said as he laughed an evil and treacherous laugh.

But Snape knew that Tom Riddle was actually lord Voldemorte and that he would kill Lily and everyone else in the world if he didn't stop him soon enough! So then Snape really quickly tackled Tom riddle to the ground and punched him in the face over and over and knocked him out.

"OMFG WE KILLED HIM!" lily yelled out loud with abstract alarm.

Snape suddenly realized that he DID kill Tom riddle! He killed the dark lord Voldemort!

"we gotta hide the body!" he said really quickly at lily and saw that she was crying in shock and tragedy.

"now your a murderer and youll be in Azkaban and ill never see you again!" she sobbed as her tears came flowing down her eyes and, even though she tried to cover them, they went through her hands and fell like raindrops from the sky to the ground when it was raining.

"sorry lily" Snape said at her "but you don't understand! That was lord voldemort! This is a good thin!"

"Really?" Lily asked as she wiped at her watery eyes floating in her tears.

So then Snape then explained to Lily how tom riddle would turn into Voldemort and stuff and lily gasped as she comprehended in apprehension but soon she started to tear again and she couldn't look at snape.

"but the world will never understand!" she said with tears brimming up her face "they'll still think your a murderer and send you to jail!" and then she said "run away, my love, cause you cant be here anymore but I'll still love you!"

Snape was about to cry but suddenly he just then heard the sounds of ministry of magic police dogs! "I love you my lily my dearest!" Snape cried declaratively and ran off into the forest but before he did so he kissed Lilly one last time and said hed give her a message soon some way.

Lily just sat there as the police came and saw the body of Tom riddle. She cried when the police asked her what had happened but they soon found out anyway that Snape killed Tom after using magic forensic science.

After asking Lily some more questions, the ministry of magic police didn't really get good answers sense she was crying so much but they told Dumbledore that Snape had kidnapped her and killed a random kid who was trying to save her.

Meanwhile, Snape had already run away into the next state after casting a spell that let him fly faster then the speed of sound. He didn't know how much longer he had to keep going or where he would go but he went anyway and he knew that he had to get back with Lily someway someday…

**AN: omg its soo saddd! but its gonna get better i swear!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: James

After having seen Snape and Lily in the secret place through the trapdoor, James got hexed by Snape and he was unconscientiously but now he was awake again and saw that there were alot of police peoples where he was sleeping in the hospital wing.

"ok kid we need you to tell us what happened cause theres a murderer running free!" the ministry of magic police constable said in a gravitas voice.

"who killed who?" James asked and suddenly Dumbledore came in!

"Snape killed a student here who is named Tom riddle and hes escaped into the forbidden forest!" Dumbledore said urgently as his face muscles strained and contracted

"ok" James said at them "um… I remember that Snape was asking Lily to kiss and marry him and stuff!"

Just then suddenly a ministry of magic police man came in with the other younger snape!

"Is this guy this Snipe guy you guys are talking about?" he asked out loud at everybody, and Dumbledore looked very sternly and foreboding at Snape and said "I cant believe you did that, snape cause I trusted you like a sun and now look what happened!"

Just then Hermione and Neville came in and shouted "no stop it! ITS NOT HIS FAULT! Theres another older Snape and hes trying to marry Lily but got himself into trouble and stuff and its not his fault!"

They tried to explain everything but no one listened to them sense they were just little kids and everyone thought they were under a spell or something and they made no sense.

"your not making any sense kids" the ministry of magic police officer said and shook his head in nodding and shooed Hermione and Neville out the infirmary wing.

"they wont believe us!" Hermione yelled in furor and alarm and Neville sighed unhappily

"HEY GUYS I HERD WHAT HAPPENED!" there was a voice yelling at them suddenly…. Harrys voice! "ok guys I think I know how to solve this! We've gotta go back in time and make sure that Snape never falls in love and then this whole thing doesn't happen anymore!"

"that's such a good plan!" Hermione yelled and she got out her time turner and she and harry turned around and around and they were back to when Snape was only 5!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hermione again

**AN: sorry for not updating but im really busy rite now with my life lol! Thnx to everyone who got me good reiviewsssss!**

Snape suddenly woke up and realized that he was had been dreaming the whole entire time…so was everything a dream? Did he almost marry Lilly?

BUT THEN… SUDDENLY HE SAW THAT LILLY WAS IN HIS BED WITH HIM!

"so then I did marry Lilly!" Snake shouted markedly out loud in furor. "OMG WTF happened?" he yelled confusedly in awe. When he was yelling, Lilly suddenly woke up and wasn't sleeping anymore while she looked at him with her huge big eyes.

"whats wrong severerus?" she asked gently in a whispering voice, almost trimulating with a tint of distress.

"oh I just had a bad dream" Snape said sullenly as he started to kiss her "but its ok now that your with me my love and only dear."

"I love you too snake" lilly said sadly but happily at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

Snape and Lily get married

Chapter 15

**AN; ok im sooo sorry I don't update so much aanymore so much has been just going on in my life an stuff…. ***Sigh**… lol!1!**

**And also I got a lot of reviews saying that oh this isn't in the story and stuff but I think that coz im the author of the sotry I can decide what I want to change in the story since I wrote it and stuff. I mean its all fiction anyway so why dose anything matter if its not completely like the sotry like in the books and movies and stuff?**

**Ok so now for the real story!**

Lilly wasn't really actually sure if snape knew what had materialized last night after he stole her into his lair and passed out after killing James. Snape hadn't meant to do it but James was looking like he was going to kill him and lilly so snape did what he had to. After snape had passed out, lily got him into bed and then they both went to slumber.

Snape, on the other hand, didn't know that what happened in his dream wasn't really actually real and that what actually did really happen was waaayyy odder then anything he ever envisaged…

"wait what happened last night lily?" he asked the love of his entire life.

"Well, we got into the cave and...and…and…."

"And what?" he yelled in mitigated shock

"And we got married" Lily said because she wasn't really sure if Snape was ready to Handel the truth. So much stuff had happened all in one night…

Suddenly, at the corner of the room, snape herd the muffled voice of none other then Hermione granger!

"OMFG what is she doing here?" he yelled in triumvirate supris and looked at lily "tell me! Right now!"

"well she said she fell down a hole into this place but I didn't trust her so I tied her up an stuff. She might be a spy working for harry potter!"

"Your right… I never liked that granger girl" snape said but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione who was all tied up cause she looked like she was very uncomfortable. "actually wait" he said precipitously "let's see what she has to say to elucidate herself" and he ripped off the tape that lily had put on Hermione's mouth.

"I can't believe that you killed James!" Hermione sobbed when she was able to speak now.

"What that's impossible." Snape said in overreaching antipathy "you were always a liar"

"but no, its true!" Hermione yelled "you're a murderer Severus Snape!"

Just then snape saw that lilly was crying "its true, I didn't know how to tell you, im sorry…" she said, sobbing into her lily white hands. "you killed James yesterday… and now he's gone."

Snape had never thought that he could ever kill anyone and then suddenly it came to him. "I understand now!" he yelled in anger and frustrating "they all warned me about going back in time to marry lily again and live my life all over again, that there would be consequences! But I thought they were all wrong and so I did go back in tie anyway but now I see that I've done so many bad things!"

"yes you did" Hermione said

"Lily" snape suddenly turned to the love of his world, his heavens, his solar system "I cant be with you anymore, im sorry. I have to go back in time and make this all right again… Make all right what I started." He said in gritty determined fascination.

"but will we ever see each other again?" lily asked with tears in the glass rotundas of her glistening eyes.

"We will always be together" snape said "in our dreams

Then he got up and left… to change what he had done wrong and make right what was supposed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16: Neville

Neville was really kinda lost right now. He didn't know where Snape or Lily or Harry or anyone was and was afraid that he'd be stuck in time forever.

"What if I'm stuck in time forever?" he sniveled anemically to himself in trembling terror and unbeared grief.

"Oh hello there little boy what are you doing?" a voice asked him with love and affection. Neville stopped crying and saw the principal of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, talking to him in a warm and soft voice with kindly eyes.

"I'm crying" Neville said very sadly in pain "because I traveled in time here and now I can't get home"

"Oh don't cry then little guy, its okay because now I'm here to help you make it all better" Dumbledore said as he put his arms around Neville and hugged him "you'll be alright with me because I will take care of you"

"Wow tanks" Neville said back gladly as Dumbledore held him and hugged him.

"Now, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked and then Neville told him everything about Snape and all that happened. "That's bad. I have to stop Severeus from doing any more harm now" and he ran off to his office to find Snape.

But before Dumbledore could get to his office, suddenly there was filch, who was crying as he came up to him in doubting pain and agony.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" Dumbledore yelled brutishly at filch.

"My cat is died! Someone just killed her! For no reason at all!"

"Oh no it must be Snape!" Dumbledore grimaced with care and worry. "I will help you avengence your cat, filch!" Dumbledore said in stern predetermination. He knew that Snape was dangerous, and he knew that he would have to deplete all of his vitality just to encounter Snape in combat but Dumbledore trusted in himself.

Just then, Harry came out of nowhere and said "NO! IT WAS ME WHO KILLED THE CAT!" in a weird voice like he was possessed by a ghost.

Dumbledore gasped "OMG harry! You are under the _mentiolus controliolus _spell! Snap out it and become yourself again! Remember who you are! You are Harry P. Potter of Hogwarts school of majesty and witches!"

But harry acted like he didn't even know what Dumbledore was talking about and threw a lot of curses at the old man. "DIE!" he yelled in a commandeering voice that was possessed. He got his wand out of his pants and started to fire a lot of spells at Dumbledore, showering him with his magic that was now flying all about the room.

But then Dumbeldore suddenly remembered what he had to do to get someone unpossessed and he shouted "_unposessio_!" at harry and harry fell down to the ground, weakened after firing all the magic and looking a little tired.

"harry, tell me what happened" Dumbledore said as he ran over to harry with an upsetted look on his aged visage.

"…It" harry started to say, still very weak "..It…It…It was…"

"Who was it harry? Tell me right now!" Dumbledore could feel harry getting frailer by the moment as he tried to say any more utterances. "harry, please don't go yet! Not yet harry!"

"…it was Snape" Harry said as he suddenly went limp and fell over onto the ground.

"I knew it!" Dumbledore shouted relentlessly into the furor of the environment. "Snape, I will find you and make you pay for this!"

And then Dumbledore ran off to find Snape.


End file.
